La noticia
by Trini-SI
Summary: Yamato va a buscar a su esposa al trabajo pero no la encuentra, en casa ella le cuenta donde ah estado y le da una noticia. Soy mala para esto XD Primer fic


**La hermosa noticia**

**Mi primer fanfic, bueno pues es un sorato, espero les guste y comenten. De los errores se aprende XD**

* * *

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que ha salido ante?!- exclamo un rubio de ojos azules

-Así es señor, su esposa ah salido 30 minutos antes, dijo que tenia un compromiso importante

-¿No ha dicho donde estaría? Pregunto preocupado

-Me temo que no señor, pero si llegara a venir, le diré que vino a buscarla

-No, no le diga nada, la esperare en casa- suspiro con resignación

Yamato salio de la tienda, la cual era de su amada y subió al auto, preocupado y algo frustrado por no poderle dar una sorpresa a su Sora

-Oye, ¿ese era el esposo de la señora verdad?

-¿ah? Ah si, es el Yamato Ishida.

-Pues valla que ha tenido suerte la señora, ese tipo esta mas bueno que comer pollo con la mano

-¡Haruko! ¡Como puedes expresarte así de el marido de tu patrona, vete a trabajar ahora mismo!

-Esta bien, yo solamente decía, tu sabes que tengo razón, ya que eh visto como le mirabas- dijo mientras se reía por lo bajo y se retiraba

--

-¿Hola? ¡Amor! ¿Estas en casa?

-¡Sora cariño! Me tenías preocupado, ¿pero donde estabas? Fui a buscarte al trabajo, y me dijeron que hacia 30 minutos que habías salido- dijo el rubio con cara de preocupación

Sora sonrió y le dijo- ven vamos a living tenemos que hablar

-Si respondió el rubio- con gesto de curiosidad por saber de que quería que hablasen su amada

Llegaron al sillón, tomados de la mano y se sentaron. Sora miro a Yamato a los ojos y no sabia como decírselo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, a pesar que lo había pensado todo el camino de regreso a casa, por los nervios había olvidado las palabras que tenia planeadas

-¿Que pasa cariño? No me preocupes- dijo el rubio imaginando lo peor.

-Pues, veras cielo, después de el trabajo fui al medico…

-¡¿Estas enferma?! Interrumpió Yamato, con mucha preocupación tanto es su cara como en su voz

-No cariño… déjame terminar-añadió con una sonrisa

Si…-se sonrojo Yamato por haber interrumpido a su esposa, pero no podía ocultar lo nervioso que estaba

-Veras es que estos últimos días, eh sentido mareos y nausea y es por eso que fui al medico... y el me ha comprobado mi sospecha…. Decía pausadamente

Su esposo la miraba con curiosidad, no lograba entender lo que su esposa quería decirle

Estoy embarazada amor- soltó sus palabras sin rodeos y bajo la mirada, preocupada por la reacción de su esposo, con el cual nunca habían tocado el tema de tener hijos.

-¡¡¡Que!!!-exclamo Yamato, sin podérselo creer

-Lo que has escuchado amor- decía mientras seguía con la cabeza agachada

-¡Por dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Un hijo! ¡Voy a tener un hijo! Gritaba con felicidad

Sora se sorprendió por su reacción, sinceramente no se esperaba que esa noticia causara tal felicidad en su marido.

-¡Hay que pensar un nombre! Preparar su habitación, ¡Le comprare muchos juguetes!- Decía Matt mientras se imaginaba el futuro con un pequeño o pequeña. Sora le miraba con ternura, y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella sabía que Yamato iba a ser un excelente padre.

--

Pasaron 9 meses desde que Sora le había dado la maravillosa a su marido y durante ese tiempo Yamato todavía no podría creer que iba a hacer padre con la mujer de su vida. Se la pasaba llenándo de mimo a su amada esposa, cumpliendo con sus antojos, brindándole noches apasionadas hasta la fecha que podía, la acompañaba a todos lado, y controlaba, cada movimiento que ella hacia, todo lo que comía y hasta el tiempo que dormía con intención de cuidarla y que su hijo naciera sano. En conclusión Yamato durante esos 9 meses hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, ser un maravilloso esposo

Después de su trabajo pasaba por las tienda y compraba juguetes que le gustaban para su pequeño o pequeña, compraba revistas y libros que brindaban consejos de cómo ser buen padre y todo eso, se pasaba horas hablando con Sora sobre los posibles nombres. Sin lugar a duda, además de buen esposo, Yamato iba a ser buen padre también.

-Oye… ¡Cálmate ya! Vas a hacer que yo también me ponga nervioso-decía alterado un castaño mientras miraba a su amigo que caminaba de un lado a otro-Pareces un león enjaulado

-¡Cállate cabeza de cepillo! ¡Además nadie te ha pedido que vinieras!

-no es necesario que nadie me lo pidiera, si se trata de MI Sora siempre voy a estar presente.

-Valla esto al parecer nunca va a cambiar-suspiraba una castaña

-¿Pero vas negarme que esto es divertido?- Reía un rubio con un pequeño en sus piernas.

-¡Hermano, Yamato guarden silencio! Sus gritos se escuchan por todo el hospital, no quiero que mi sobrina nazca escuchándolos pelear.

-Déjalos Hikari quizás los pequeños aprendan de sus respectivos padres y también pelen como ellos, así tendremos una diversión asegurada por mucho tiempo mas- sonreía todavía mas el rubio

-Cállate takeru! Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión- renegaba Taichi alzando a su pequeño de 2 años de los brazos de su tío.

Se acercó con su niño que estaba muy tranquilo a Yamato y este se lo quito- no veo la hora de tener a mi pequeño en mis brazos ahora- Decia el rubio

-Por cierto Yama, no me digas que no han consultado el sexo de su bebe con el medico- Cruzándose de brazos

-Ah…pues no, Sora y yo decidimos esperar hasta que naciera

-¡¿Que?! ¡Yo pensaba que era una broma! Pero no se como pudieron aguantar tanto tiempo sin saber eso

-Pues la verdad no ah sido tan difícil- Decía el rubio mientras jugaba con el pequeño hijo de tai, levantándolo y bajándolo

-Pero dime, tu que es lo que quieres, o que piensas que será

-Pues realmente no se si será niña o niño, y la verdad me da lo mismo, solo deseo que nazca sano

-Mmm… pero dime ¿que te gustaría mas?

-Pues... Veras… la verdad es que nunca lo eh pensado

-No me digas que nunca te lo has imaginado, mira, si es niño podrás jugar con el al fútbol, llevarlo a la cancha o a las carreras, podríamos salir los 4 a los boliches a ¡conocer mujeres!

-Pero que dices Taichi, ¡no crees que ya estarías grandecito para pensar en eso! Por dios el futuro que tiene tu hijo

-jejeje yo solamente bromeaba

-Pues ¿un varón? Si… creo que seria lindo

-Y bueno si tienes una nena, podrías ayudarla con sus tareas, llevarle las bolsas cuando salgas de compras con ella, sin hablar de protegerla de los gavilanes que la rodeen.

-Pues si una nena… supongo que seria como Sora, delicada y cariñosa. Imagino que viene de la escuela y me dice, ¡hola papa! Y me da un gran beso mientras me abraza y me pregunta como estuvo mi día, también me gustaría- Fantaseaba Yamato

-Pero que tierno es tu hermano amor- Sonreía Hikari a su esposo- ¿tu también serás así cuando esperemos un hijo?

-¡¿Eh?!... pues primero nos encarguemos de hacerlo ¿si?- sonreía de manera picara Takeru

-¿Señor Ishida?

-Ah... si soy yo, ¿como esta mi esposa y mi hijo?

-Su esposa esta muy bien, pero… su hijo… pase por favor- Dijo el medico sin ninguna expresión.

Yamato no sabia que pensar, ¿que era lo que pasaba con su hijo o hija? Por que el medico no dijo nada, se apresuro a entrar dándole su hijo a tai y dejándolos a todos en el pasillo. Cuando Yamato se adentro en la sala, vio a su esposa en una camilla con una gran sonrisa, y no con uno sino dos bebes en sus brazos. Era eso lo que el medico no quería decirle, quería que la sorpresa se la diera su esposa

-Yama cariño, saluda a tu hijo e hija, dijo su esposa sonriendo

Yamato sonrió. Era imposible describir la felicidad que sentía Yamato en ese momento. Agarro en cada brazo a sus dos hijos y beso a su esposa.

-Lo hiciste muy bien tesoro. Te amo

-Yo también te amo cariño

Tres personas y un niño miraban completamente enternecidos aquella bonita escena del orgulloso nuevo papa con sus pequeños

* * *

**Mi Primer fanfiction, espero les guste y comenten, acepto las criticas pero no sean malos ToT**


End file.
